Honto Ai
by Kei-Sho
Summary: A sequal to True Feelings, It's written in the pov's of Kei and Sho. Um...kinda smutty and all that jazz! I'm trying to do my best at keepin it uptodate and interesting lol! Just rxr and let me know what ya think! KeixSho
1. Chapter 1

**Sho**

_The sky above me was a dark violet, the stars brightly shining. I glanced to my right and saw Kei, a large grin plastered on his face. I could tell there was a matching smile on my lips, mirroring how excited and pleased I was. Kei glanced up at the stars, and my eyes slowly slid from Kei's eyes to his lips, and landed on the lightly pulsing vein running through his neck._

_Waves were crashing along the shore of the beach we were strolling along. I silently took in the rest of Kei's body: his thin frame, the short sandy-blond hair that he had left hanging loosely for tonight's occasion, the baggy black sweats covering his sexy butt, and the red t-shirt that hid his defined chest. I lightly grasped Kei's hand in mine, and pulled him closer to me. Wrapping his short body in a tight embrace, I lightly kissed Kei on the lips, listening as he moaned lightly. He pulled away soon after, panting slightly, and looked into my eyes. I kissed Kei again, with more passion this time, and fell back onto the sand, Kei gracefully falling onto my chest._

_Kei slipped his tongue into my mouth, which caused a battle to begin inside my mouth. My tight black shirt was being tugged on, and I broke the sweet kiss to pull it off with ease, instantly continuing the kiss. Kei's hand caressed my chest, slowly making its way down to the edge of my black leather pants. I broke the kiss and moaned loudly as Kei's hand found my erection, lightly brushing his fingers over the tip. I glanced up at the sky and noticed a light orange tinting the horizon…_

Opening my eyes, I glanced drowsily at the moonlight pouring in through the open window. I turned to look at where Kei was sleeping peacefully. His grayish-brown eyes were closed, his dark lashes resting lightly on his cheeks. Kei's mouth was open slightly, and I could catch a glimpse of his fangs. Kei looked adorable while he slept. I yawned and realized how tired I still was. Curling up next to Kei again, I lightly kissed him and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kei**

I awoke from a long day of sleeping, fully refreshed, and opened my eyes. I was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Sho. I quietly chuckled and decided I could get a shower to wake me up. Walking into the bathroom, not even bothering to lock the door, I stepped over to the shower and turned it on.

I was overcome by the water splashing over my body and tilted my head back, becoming lost in a daydream involving Sho. Before I knew it, my hand had traveled down my body and was now lightly brushing over my throbbing erection. I moaned lightly and leaned against the tile wall. Closing my eyes, I became lost in the dream again, stroking my erection until I came, the water cleaning it off easily. Sighing, I opened my eyes and was confronted by a naked Sho. So, I thought, my daydream is going to come true.

Sho smiled as he stepped into the shower, instantly pinning me to the wall, my wrists going above my head. I returned his smile with one of my own, and he leaned down to kiss me. Sho moved closer to me, pressing his body close enough for me to feel how hard he was. I moaned loudly at the contact of both of our erections.

His hands released my wrists, and traveled down my back, sending a shiver of pleasure through me. I kissed him, also placing my arms around his neck, and pulled Sho deeper into the kiss. Sho's hands ended up on my butt, and he grabbed hard, causing me to break the kiss to moan loudly. Sho smiled again, and moved from kissing my mouth to sucking my neck, causing me to moan even more. I could feel him chuckle against my neck as he traveled lower. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell and glanced at Sho. Apparently he had not heard it, because he was busy sucking my right nipple.

"Sho," I called lightly before I moaned again. "Sho!" That got his attention.

"…doorbell…" I managed to pant. He seemed confused for a second until his lust-filled brain comprehended what I had said.

He quickly grabbed a towel off the towel rack and headed out of the bathroom to greet our guest. I sighed and finished washing. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist, I silently trudged out of the bathroom and headed to the end of the hall. I could hear Sho talking, but it took me a minute to recognize our visitor: Son.

"Why not, Sho?" Son asked in a whiney tone.

"Because, Son, I'm not interested," Sho replied, being stubborn as ever.

"Well then, next time don't answer the door in a towel, it kind of gives the wrong impression," Son said curtly, and I could hear the door being shut quietly.

I stepped out of the shadows, taking a quick glance at Sho, and saw that he was staring daggers at the closed door. Taking tentative steps towards Sho, I placed my arms around him, holding his back against my chest. He pushed away from me and headed towards our shared bedroom, making sure to slam the door before I could enter with him.

Sighing, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a few sticks of strawberry pocky from the cabinet. Chewing on a stick of pocky, I took a seat at the kitchen table, wondering what the conversation between Son and Sho was about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sho**

How dare he come over to _my _apartment and start hitting on me! I thought, fuming. I managed to calm down a bit, just enough, though, that I could put some clothes on. Opening various drawers, I found a pair of black leather pants and threw them on. I stalked back out of my room, not even bothering to put a shirt on before I left, and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat. Maybe that would help calm me down more. Unfortunately, finding a half-naked vampire in my kitchen didn't calm me down any. In fact, I instantly became enraged again, all my thoughts leading back to the conversation between Son and me. I rummaged through the cabinets, trying to find something to eat or something that would take my racing mind off Son, but didn't succeed in finding anything helpful.

"Yeah, we need food," Kei said, sitting in one of the chairs at the table, a stick of strawberry pocky hanging from his mouth.

"Oh don't worry then, I'll just rush right out and get it!" I replied sarcastically, and instantly I saw rage flash in Kei's eyes. Uh-oh, I thought, I pissed Kei off.

"Don't get a smart-ass-attitude with me, Sho. You know damn well that I can't go out into the sun to buy shit, which means you're going to have to do it!" Kei fumed, stomping off to the bathroom, the only place he knew I wouldn't bother him.

Now I felt bad. It wasn't bad enough that I had acted like a complete jerk to Kei before, but I had to go and act like one again, and ended up with the bonus of Kei being mad at me. Sighing and heading back to my room, I shook my head and sat down on the edge of my bed, not even bothering to close my door or hide the fact that I was silently crying. It was something that I hadn't done in a while and it felt good to get it out, even if I did show it in front of Kei. I fell back against my still made bed, and continued crying, listening as the silence in the house grew, neither one of us bothering to say a word to the other.

Everything from today suddenly hit me, from the dream about Kei to our fight, and I felt even worse. I loved Kei so much, yet how could he believe that after the way I just yelled at him? Our relationship is screwed, I thought, thanks to Son for showing up at the front door. I heard a faint knock at the door, which brought me from my thoughts, and I rolled over on the bed to see Kei standing there looking uncomfortable. Sitting up instantly, I beckoned him to come over to the bed and to take a seat beside me. We stayed silent for a few more minutes, the presence of each other making our fight even more upsetting. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Kei, I'm sorry." I turned to look at Kei, catching a glimpse of a tear that had fallen.

"Sho… I want to know, what was the argument between you and Son about?" Kei glanced at the floor, his voice a mere whisper.

I sighed, knowing I would have to tell Kei about it eventually. "He wanted me to go over to his place and…" My voice trailed off, my eyes darting to stare at a wall across the room.

"And what did he want you to do?" Kei pressed on. I could tell his mind was racing with different thoughts, although I didn't have any kind of idea what they were.

I concentrated on staring straight at the wall as I admitted what Son had wanted me to do. "He…wanted me to go back to his apartment and…" It was difficult to tell Kei what Son wanted, "…me to have sex with him."

Kei gasped and I was once again angered at the thought that Son had actually had enough guts to come over and ask that of me. I flicked my gaze to check Kei's reaction, and saw that he was still staring at the floor, tears gathering on the edge of his eyes, threatening to fall if he was pushed anymore. I placed my arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a comforting embrace, and felt as he silently sobbed against my shoulder. When he had calmed down some, he looked up at me, his eyes red, and sniffled. I managed to smile some, and he grinned back with a sad smile. Kei calmed down more and began wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"Sho, did you say no to him?" Kei asked me, jealousy in his eyes.

"Would I be here if I hadn't?" I answered Kei's question with another, which caused him to chuckle.

"I have to tell you something, Sho." Kei glanced down at the floor, and I could tell he was gathering his courage.

"What is it, Kei?" I questioned, instantly becoming worried.

"I…overheard the end of your conversation with Son. I was standing in the hall listening." Kei glanced back up at my face, his brown eyes still red, and smiled again. "Thanks for not going with him."

"Why would I go with him when I have a sexy vampire sitting on my bed waiting for me, with the added bonus of being half-naked?" I asked Kei seductively, his eyes instantly filling with lust.

"Well, I don't have to be half-naked," Kei whispered in a lust-filled tone and I caught on to what he was trying to do.

"You are a _very _perverted vampire, you know that?" I asked Kei, my hand instantly traveling down his body to the towel covering his waist.

"Yes, but I am _your_ perverted vampire," Kei muttered before he let out a soft moan, my hand had found its way under his towel and was lightly touching the tip of his erection.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kei**

I watched as Sho's hand disappeared under my towel and I let out a soft moan. Right when he was about to get to my growing need, the phone began to ring. He gave me a glare, probably thinking that it was my doing to get him to stop, and leaned over me to grab the phone.

Before he turned the phone on, though, he whispered quickly into my ear, "I won't be denied next time."

I laughed silently as I watched him listen to the person on the phone. His face went from good-natured to pure hatred in about five seconds, and I could tell that he was becoming extremely pissed off again. He got off the phone and looked at me, pure aggression radiating from his body and eyes.

"What's wrong, Sho?" I asked quietly, sitting up on the bed and tightening my towel around my waist.

"What do you think it is?" He focused his glare on my face for a second before changing his focus to the sheets. "He's kidnapped Toshi and wants you and me to come and save him!"

"It smells like a trap. We should be careful," I stated, rising off the bed to grab a pair of black sweats off the floor.

"You think I don't know it's a trap? It doesn't matter, though, remember he can't kill us." Sho was acting as if he was invincible now, which wasn't necessarily true.

"Sho-" I began, but was cut off by Sho's aggression.

"What now, Kei?" Sho focused his gaze on me and my half-naked self.

I squirmed a little under his gaze, then I gathered enough courage to continue, "I can't go right now. I won't be able to save you if you get into trouble."

"He said we have until midnight to show up. If we don't get there by then, we can forget about Toshi being alive," Sho said as he grabbed a black form fitting t-shirt from the closet. He slipped it on and grabbed his various guns, checking the condition of each one before placing it in its holster.

I opened a drawer, grabbing my favorite red t-shirt, stating 'Safe Sex Forever', and slipped it on before replying, "Sho, stop being like this."

"How am I being, Kei?" Sho snapped at me, the anger at Chan apparent in his voice.

"You're being outrageous and irrational! Look at you, Sho, you're just willing to rush out and throw your life away!" I took a quick breath to calm myself, then continued, "Sho, you're not invincible, especially during the day."

Sho's eyes softened and he wrapped me in a tight, warm embrace. I could feel a few tears falling into my hair, and I pulled away to see tears rolling down Sho's cheeks. I pulled my hand up and wiped a few gathered tears from Sho's eyes with my thumb. He smiled at me, a sad-watery smile, and I grinned back, trying to comfort him. Stretching up on my toes, I lightly placed my lips on his, calming him down. I pulled away after a few seconds and looked at him.

"If you wait about an hour, you'll have more backup than those guns."

Sho nodded and sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. I could tell it was killing him to wait like this. Sho has never been the kind of person to sit around and wait. He always acted on instinct and never thought anything through; that's where I come into play. I was Sho's brains and backup. When he ended up getting himself into trouble he couldn't manage, I was there to protect and rescue him.

"Hey. Sho," I turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked, bringing his head out of his hands.

"Are you hungry?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sho**

Kei and I took an hour to grab something to eat from the cabinets, although more than half of that time was dedicated to me getting prepared for the most dangerous mission ahead of us. I headed back from the kitchen towards my room, and over to my gun collection. Grabbing all the guns I could fit into the holsters on my pants, I headed to the drawer where I kept my supply of ammo. After I grabbed all my ammo, I sat quietly down on my bed and thought over the idea of what I was about to do. I was about to break into the biggest mafia headquarters, head straight to their leader, killing a few peons along the way, and kill the leader, taking out the gang once and for all.

I let out a sigh before standing and heading out of my room. Kei was standing in the kitchen, his eyes telling me he was focused on the mission and ready to go. He glanced at me, his eyes traveling over my body, taking in the many guns that I had hidden away in case of an emergency. I nodded and we both headed out of the apartment, out to our white convertible, and closer towards the dangerous confrontation ahead of us. Kei took the driver's seat and I took the passenger seat. He started up the car and gunned out of the driveway, heading to the north, towards our destination.

The drive was silent, neither Kei nor me breaking the deafening silence that had grown between us, both of us lost in our own thoughts, preparing our bodies and minds for what we were about to do. I watched as the scenery went by in a blur, the night sky the only thing staying still. The stars gave a foreboding omen, and while I sat watching them go by, a slight shiver ran up my spine. Something big is going to happen tonight. I know it, I thought, my head resting on the window. I saw Kei glance at me out of the corner of my eye, his concern for my safety apparent. Before I could question it more, though, he fixed his gaze back on the road ahead of us. He was staring straight ahead and focusing his mind once again on what was coming.

The time seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, we were at our destination. Kei and I got silently out of the car, making sure to take extra care when closing our doors. He glanced at me quickly and I nodded. It was our silent exchange of words that let the other know we were ready. We stalked towards the warehouse silently. The night seemed eerily quiet, and it seemed that if either one of us as so much spoke a peep, the silence would shatter like glass.

We headed into the building through a back door. Going through the front door would just seem stupid since they would probably be expecting us to come in that way. The halls were dark and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of dripping water far off in the distance and the sounds of our footsteps. Both Kei and I pulled our guns out of their holsters and held them cocked and ready.

The hall led to a dimly lit room with a non-working fountain. The room was completely empty, excluding Kei and me. There were two other hallways leading out of this room, one was to the right of us while the other exit was in front of us. I looked towards Kei and gauged what was going on inside his mind. Apparently, he was judging which way we should go. His eyes flickered from one door to the other before, finally, they landed on the path leading to the right. So, I thought, that's the path we're taking. Okay, Chan, you better be ready for us.

I caught Kei's eyes and he nodded, signaling me that we were continuing onward. Kei kept his gun drawn, waiting patiently for oncoming enemies. Suddenly, out of the shadows a foe came swiftly towards Kei. Before I could do anything, Kei grabbed the man's arm and swung him around, placing a hand on the man's neck and held him in place. I could dimly see Kei's fangs protrude from his mouth and quickly puncture the man's neck; the blood poured abruptly from his neck into Kei's awaiting mouth. Soon, with all his blood having been drained, Kei released the dead man onto the ground.

Kei stepped over him and I followed suit. I watched the shadows, expecting the unexpected to come at us. The longer we were in this hallway the more my nerves got the better of me. My mind continuously thought of what would happen if we weren't successful here. Would we die? Obviously, since Chan was the leader and he hated us with all the malice he could. Kei wouldn't die, though. He would live on forever and forget about me. Even though he says he wouldn't how can he be so sure? I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a blinding light coming from an open room ahead of us: Chan's main room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kei**

The room was bright as the sunlight slipped through cracks in the ceiling. I took in everything in the room, from the guards standing their posts to the door leading out of this room on the other side. What I didn't see until I did a double take was Son standing in the middle of the room. I was taken aback for a second. Shouldn't Chan be standing there? I thought, quickly coming up with an alteration to the plan I had had in mind. What would Son be doing standing in Chan's spot? Then it dawned on me: Chan had never meant to face us; Son was going to kill us before we even got to see Chan. Anger suddenly flared up inside me.

I took a step toward Son and watched as his guards raised their guns, aiming them straight at me. They weren't even going to shoot Sho; they were going to take me down right in front of him. My brain was trying to figure out why they were going to do this and then it hit me: Son _loved _Sho, but he _despised _me. He hated me because I had taken Sho away from him. So that was it, I thought. He can play his game all he wants, but in the end I'm going to win. I could tell a smug grin was appearing on my face, because all at once, Son's handsome features twisted into a look of pure rage. He could probably guess what was going on inside my mind right now.

Son motioned to his guards to put down their weapons. I assumed he'd be taking care of me and my smugness personally. That was fine by me; I was more than willing to fight for Sho's love. Son took a step forward and I followed suit.

"Nice of you to finally find us, Kei," Son said with a tone that matched my smugness.

"Cut the crap, Son. Let's take care of this now," I replied tartly.

"Eager to finish our life aren't we? Well," He reached behind him, "let's finish it!" He pulled out a gun from behind his back and took aim.

I dodged his first bullet, but was taken by surprise on the second one; it grazed my right shoulder, leaving a gash on my arm. I let out a hiss of air, and held my arm. I could feel the wound quickly healing, but it still hurt like a bitch. I reached into the waistline of my pants and grabbed the gun that was hidden there. I quickly took aim at Son and fired a few rapid shots. Cursing, I dodged another bullet from him and took cover behind a pillar on the side of the room.

"Come now, Kei, why are you hiding? Shouldn't you be out here fighting for your lover?" Son was stalling; I could hear him reloading his bullets and I took that opportunity to take another shot at him.

My mark was true, and my bullet grazed along his cheek. I watched as the crimson blood slowly gushed from the wound, and I fought back the urge to go over and lick it from his face. Although I had just fed, I was still tempted by blood. I took cover behind the same pillar once more, and listened to Son's footsteps echo throughout the room. I looked over toward Sho and saw that Son's men surrounded him and had him at gun point so that he wouldn't feel the need to intervene.

I checked how many bullets I had left and saw that I had four left. Okay, I thought, that should be enough to take care of Son, if I don't miss anymore. I took a deep breath and ran from my hiding spot, instantly taking aim on Sho's heart. Firing two more shots, I ran to a corresponding pillar on the other side. Son was still walking which meant I hadn't hit his heart. I didn't have any other bullets to reload with; Sho was the one who always carried the spares. If I wasted these last two shots then I was out of luck, and I would have to run up to Son and drain him dry to win.

I sat on the ground, trying to determine a plan, when I noticed something: Son wasn't walking anymore. My first reaction was that he was dead, until I turned and saw him standing right beside me, his gun drawn and aimed straight at my head. With the speed given to me by my vampire powers, I quickly aimed my gun at his heart and fired my last two shots, praying at the same time that they would finally take Son down. He fell, landing on the cold, wet, concrete floor with a thud. I heaved a sigh of relief and looked over at Sho to see his reaction. Before I could say anything, though, Son's men let out rapid shots, hitting every spot on Sho's body.

I watched as he fell, somehow managing to fall gracefully even though he was covered in blood, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. I dashed over toward the group of men and broke every single one of their necks. I didn't even bother draining the blood from them; I just immediately killed them so I could get to Sho quicker.

Sho's breathing was labored, and I could tell that one of the bullets had punctured his lung. His eyes went in and out of focused, but somehow he managed to keep them on me. I knew it was hell for Sho to be lying there, trying to stay alive for me, but it was also hell for _me _to sit there and watch him be in pain. I did the first thing that came to mind, I quickly reached down and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him closer to me. I pierced his neck quickly, and felt what was left of his blood flood my mouth. It was a sweet, exotic flavor, one that I had only tasted one other time, the time when I was starving in our apartment and Sho offered his blood to me.

I could feel as Sho's heartbeat slowed, and soon became rather sluggish. I left his neck and reached into the back pocket of his leather pants, knowing there would be a knife hidden there. I grabbed it, opened it, and sliced my wrist, letting the blood pour from the vein. I held it to Sho's lips, forcing him to drink from my wrist. Soon, the process was complete, and Sho fell against the ground, going through the painstaking process of transformation. I sat there with him, vowing that I would not leave him while he went through this, and vowing that I wouldn't let anything happen to him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kei**

I heard clapping come from behind me, and I turned on my bent legs to see Chan walking into the room through the door in the back. A glare found its way onto my face and I stood, momentarily leaving Sho's side. Chan walked towards me, his eyes focused on me, and stopped only a few feet from me.

"Ah, Kei, how I've missed you," Chan said, and glanced behind me. "Oh, is that poor Sho laying there, _dead_?"

"You bastard, you know that he's dead! You had Son murder him if I beat him," I spat back and silently checked to see if I had another gun or anymore ammo on me. I silently cursed when I realized that I didn't.

Chan had a smug look cross onto his face and anger suddenly flared once again inside my chest. It was because of this bastard that I had to change Sho into what I was, and it was his fault that we even got into the mafia business. I hated this man. No, I _despised _him with a passion.

I took one step toward Chan and saw that his smugness never faltered; this was exactly what he wanted. If Chan was eager to face me then I'd give him what he wanted. This man was the reason for all the pain between Sho and me; he was the one who had taken Toshi hostage. Chan dodged towards me, aiming straight at my left cheek. I stepped aside, his fist barely missing my cheek. Chan spun around and made another attempt, this time aiming for my right cheek.

I took a step back and watched as Chan straightened up. He ran towards me and I stepped to the side once again, avoiding his furious blows. We continued to dance like that, him speeding towards me trying to land punches and me spinning out of the way, barely avoiding the jaw shattering blows. My mind started thinking of how Sho was doing, and I knew in that one instant that I had let my guard down. Chan took advantage of that and landed a punch into my right cheek, breaking my jaw.

Bringing a hand up to my injured cheek, I could feel it instantly repairing itself, the broken bone mending to what is used to be. I sat crouched on the ground, holding my cheek, watching Chan's eyes. His eyes would give me a clue as to what he was planning on doing next.

"C'mon, Kei, have you given up already? Alright then, I promise I'll make your death quick and painless," He pulled a gun out from his jacket and all I could do was sit and stare down the barrel at Chan.

I knew I was done for if that bullet went straight through my heart. As if in slow motion, I watched as Chan cocked the gun and took aim, instantly aiming it straight towards my heart. I saw a flash of braids and heard an exasperated ah emerge from Chan. I couldn't help but stare as I watched Sho feast upon the man he hated the most. Even though it was Sho's first time feeding, he did it with grace like he did everything else. I could hear the strangled groans coming from Chan as Sho sucked him dry. Soon Sho let Chan fall from his grasp and he made a deadened thud on the ground.

Sho's eyes landed on me and in the depths I could see the blood high he was going through. I went through that every time I fed. I sat there pondering how Sho would act once he came down from the high and realized what he had done. His eyes focused on me and for one brief second I thought that he would attack me. Sho's eyes narrowed and he sent a glare at me, either processing who I was or getting ready to pounce on me. Soon, though, his eyes softened and I once again saw the boyish Sho that I had come to love.

"Kei?" He asked wearily.

"Yeah, Sho?" I replied, stepping cautiously towards him.

"Can we go home? I'm tired," He asked me with his boyish charm and I nodded.

We headed out of the building, Sho's tired body supported by mine, and drove home in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile I've just been really busy and I lost my inspiration for this story until now! I'm working on the highly anticipated Chapter 9 and I should have it done soon if I keep at it! YAY! So yeah, thanks for those who left reviews they're highly appreciated and hopefully more people leave some! Ok well the reason I reposted this chapter was because I needed to make a couple changes at the end that would really make sense based on what I said in Chapter 9 so yeah. lol...So just reread this chapter and I swear I'll have an update on this story soon! Just put up with me for a bit longer, I know it's been forever since I last updated (Feb. 16) but still, you have to love me! Okay, on with the story now...lol**

* * *

**

**Sho**

Once we got home I ran straight to my room so that Kei wouldn't see the tears rushing from my eyes. It hurt so badly to think of what I'd done. I'd taken another man's life. Another human being's _life_! Something that was sacred and precious to everyone. No wonder Kei wanted to keep me away from this life, the life that he's lived much longer than I have.

I locked my door, ran to my bed and pulled back the covers. Curling up under the blankets, I silently cried for I don't know how long. I was growing more and more tired and I knew that this must be what Kei felt every time he fed. It sickened me. I wanted to die so badly that I would've been willing to kill myself right then and there if it wasn't for Kei. My mind wandered back to Kei and I started thinking about Chan again, instantly sobbing harder.

There was a knock at my door, but I ignored it, and my visitor didn't seem to persist. I opened my mouth and ran my finger along my upper row of teeth, accidentally cutting my finger on my fangs. I licked the bitter liquid from my finger and felt revived. Was this a new thing that all vampires went through? Did they find their first taste of blood fascinating, even if it were their own? I stretched out in my bed, feeling somewhat calmer, and looked at the curtains covering my window. The sun was starting to rise, which led me to think that Kei would be in bed right now.

I got out of bed, and headed out towards the kitchen. Why was it every time I tried to avoid Kei I headed to the kitchen? Chuckling lightly, I walked out into the darkened kitchen (since all the windows in the house were covered by heavy curtains) and dug around for some food. I had a strange feeling rushing through me right now. It was as if regular human blood wouldn't sate my taste. It was almost as if I needed some _vampire_ blood to cure my infatuation.

"Sho, could you be any more annoying while looking for food?" I heard a muffled voice coming from the couch in the living room (that was next to the kitchen).

"I could be doing other things right now, Kei," I muttered under my breath and took a few silent steps towards the couch, containing the half-conscious Kei.

Swiftly, I jumped over the back of the couch, taking Kei by surprise, and placed my lips quickly over his, stifling a lecture that was about to come from his mouth. Oh, his beautiful mouth that fought so desperately to dominate mine. He was trying his hardest, although I could tell his mind wasn't focused on the kiss; it was focused somewhere else. Kei had accomplished his goal of distracting me long enough to unbutton and unzip my pants; his hand easily slid in and grabbed my growing need.

I leaned down on his chest, breaking the kiss to pant and moan into Kei's ear. I knew a smirk was forming on his face and I knew he was enjoying himself too much for his own good. Deciding to take matters into my own hands, I tore off his shirt, and kissed him again, this time with more need and desire. Kei increased the pressure on my erection and I hissed into his ear again, my need to feel him doing other things getting stronger every second. Deciding to turn the tables, I started licking the outside shell of Kei's ear, listening as his breathing hitched up a notch and he lessened his hold on my erection for an instant to arch his back.

Smiling, I moved my teasing from his ear to his neck, sucking on the delicate area listening as he moaned my name over and over again, struggling to keep any pressure at all on my need. Finally Kei had to release my erection because of the delicious pleasure racking his body. I grazed my fangs over that sensitive spot on his neck and quickly kissed the area, attempting to heal any injury that I might have caused.

I sat up, planning to remove Kei's pesky sweats, when I suddenly had a horrifying flashback. The image continuously played over and over, forcing me to watch it. All I could see was when I killed Chan with my new vampire powers. Tears started welling in my eyes and I couldn't help but let them fall, my soul crying out in pain. Kei instantly sat up and brushed a few tears away from my cheek. Quickly I dove into his awaiting arms and I sobbed. My soul poured its tortured self out as Kei listened to me, silently comforting me. His loving hug was enough to let me know he was concerned for me, and I could feel his hands stroke my back in a tender way.

"Calm down, Sho. Everything is going to be okay, I promise," Kei said softly into my ear, bringing his lips up to my face to lick away some tears.

"But…when…will everything…be okay?" I sobbed between hiccups.

"I don't know, Sho. But I promise everything will return to normal soon," He replied and I leaned my head on his chest, his quiet breathing lulling me into a calmer state of mind. I loved this about Kei; he had the ability to calm me down no matter what distressed me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I'm back again! Whelp got the long awaited updated chapter! Not gonna babble on and keep you from reading it so before I let u go gotta say sumthing first:

**Yaoikitty**: Yes Chan is finally dead! lol so here you go so you'll know what happens when they get home! lol

Alright so on with the story now!...

**

* * *

**

**Kei**

Sho lay like that for sometime, and the two of us just sat in the comforting embrace of each other. Continuously I stroked his back in comfort and whispered words of solace. Slowly his breathing began to even out as his sobs became sparse, and the next time I looked down at his face, I realized that he had fallen asleep in my protective embrace. I chuckled inwardly and began picking Sho up with intentions of taking and placing him in his own bed to sleep. Unfortunately, he snuggled closer to me and I just could not bring myself to move him. I readjusted my arms around his waist, and listened as Sho began to talk in his sleep, sometimes whispering incoherent words and sometimes whimpering my own name.

That is intriguing, I began to think, what on Earth could he be dreaming about? Of course, knowing Sho, I probably did not want to know. I sat there for sometime, staring at the wall in front of me, just enjoying the feel of Sho in my arms, his weight a familiar endearment of mine. He began shifting and brought me out of my reverie of what better things I could be doing with my time now. Cautiously I looked down at him again and felt a smile creep its way onto my face. Sho was the most adorable person ever while he slept. Even though he could be a pain in the ass to deal with while he was conscious, while he slept, he was the easiest person to get along with. Letting out a huge yawn, I realized just how much this day had taken out of me and what affect it was having on not only Sho but me as well. Sluggishly, my eyes began to drift closed and my head lazily fell back as the first tendrils of sleep crept over me, inviting me to follow them into that dark abyss of unconsciousness.

_The waves around me crashed into the sandy landscape causing a raucous of sounds. The sun had just set and I slowly walked along the shore, basking in the first light from the stars. This was the most serene time of day, when anyone could just come out here, listen to the waves, and search their souls for what they were looking for. Well, that was if you had a soul. For the life of a vampire, it was quite different since we did not have souls to search. I continued to wander aimlessly down the beach, searching desperately for something even though I had no idea what it was._

_Farther along the beach, I could make out a shadow standing at the edge of the water, the waves crashing lightly over his feet. Walking closer to the stranger, I saw a lean body and long hair, yet when he turned to look at me, I could not see a face. In place of his face, I could only see a blackened mist. It was almost as if the mist was _trying _to prevent me from seeing the being in front of me. When I was finally within touching distance of him, I reached out a hand to touch his arm. Swiftly he turned away from me and his body scattered into tiny fragments spreading out in the ocean breeze. I was left alone on the beach, wondering if the figure in front of my eyes had even been real._

_The ocean breeze hit me hard in the face and I came out of reverie. I blinked several times, clearing my vision, and began walking again. This time my pace was quicker than it was before, my strides longer. It was almost as if I was trying to get away from a haunting feeling growing deep within the pit of my stomach. Quickly my strides began to turn into a jog, and then they transformed into a dead sprint. Continuously I looked over my shoulder, searching to see if anything had actually been chasing me. I peered over my shoulder too long and did not look ahead to see where my body was being led. When I turned my head around, my foot quickly caught in the sand and I tripped, landing on all fours and panting for air. I made one last feeble attempt to see what had been following me. Looking around behind me, I did not see anything and wondered if it had all just been a hallucination._

_Turning my head the way it should have been, I was quickly being blinded by a bright light. My skin was starting to burn, and I could start smelling the scent of burning and charred flesh. The sun was beginning to raise, my mind screamed at me, move! However, it was pointless. I was frozen to the spot and could not move even if I had wanted to. I gave into the force making me stay there on that beach and accepted my fate. The sun continued to rise and started wrapping its orange rays around me like a blanket. I screamed out in pain and agony as the sun scorched my immortality away from me._

_Suddenly, there was a black shadow sweeping over me. Then, before I knew it, I was flying off on the wings of this dark angel. He was taking me far away from the sun, and I realized that with this person, I was safe. Soon, the orange rays no longer affected me and we were flying high above the clouds. I turned to catch a glimpse of my savior and saw…_

I woke up, gasping for air, and stared blankly at my surroundings. The blank white walls stared back at me and I glared at them, a growl ripping itself from my throat. Desperately I wanted those walls to stop staring at me. I wanted to go back to that dream. Not only to find out whom that man was, but also to see how my dream turned out. Then a thought struck me: what if it had been a premonition? Would I die that way? Would I die on the beach where Luka had committed suicide, and face the sun as he had? Shaking my head, I placed my head in my hands and let a sob escape my lips.

A pair of comforting arms enveloped me and gripped me tightly. Lightly they began urging me until finally I turned and buried my face into a lean chest. A soothing hand stroked my back and I continued to sob. Continuously I heard words of comfort and began to quiet down. Finally, I pulled away and looked up, staring into a pair of icy-blue eyes. A smile graced Sho's lips, and he bent down to kiss my forehead softly. I reached a hand up and brought his face back down to meet mine. Forcefully I pushed his lips into a heated kiss, and lightly moaned as his tongue began to play with mine.

Suddenly he pulled back, his eyes searching mine. I blinked and turned my face away from his, trying to hide the fact that I had been crying and to hide my eyes from his searching ones. Sho gripped my chin hard and forced me to look at him. Resigning, I stared into that blue abyss that made your skin feel like it was frosting over. He moved his hand on my chin across my cheek, wiping away the left over tears with his thumb, and softly cupped my cheek. Leaning into his embrace, I let out a content sigh and wished that I could just stay in his embrace for the rest of eternity.

"Kei, what happened?" He asked me quietly, keeping me wrapped in his warm embrace.

"I-I'm not sure, Sho. My dream just seemed so real and I'm not even sure what happened in it," I answered his question, silently praying that he would leave it at that. Knowing Sho, though, he would continue questioning me until I told him about it.

"Please, Kei, tell me what all happened in your dream," Sho begged me. I know he wanted to help me, but I was scared that he would just think my dream a trick of my imagination.

"Well, it began like this…"I started telling him my long story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sho**

I listened patiently as Kei told me about his dream and what it could possibly mean. Tears were silently falling down Kei's face as he told me everything he knew, and my heart went out to him. I knew he had not had an easy life, especially as a vampire. Thinking back to all the times in my childhood Kei helped me through a problem I was having, I suddenly realized that this was my time to help Kei with his problem. The only problem was, I had _no _idea what to do. Sighing inwardly, I felt like giving up, but then a sudden thought came to me.

What if I calmed him down the same way he calmed me down. Could that possible work with Kei, or did that only work with me? I could feel my patience with myself growing thin, and I knew that Kei needed comfort, and _now!_ As quickly as I could, I grabbed the back of Kei's head and pushed his mouth into the passionate kiss I had waiting for him. He pushed back against me, and when we stopped to breathe, his eyes held many emotions: fear, pain, lust, rage, and sadness.

"Sho, what the _hell_ are you trying to do?" Kei asked anger evident in his voice. I wasn't sure if that was directed at me or his impatience with his dream.

"I…was…just trying to cheer you up," I mumbled, my voice a mere whisper. I looked down at my lap, suddenly embarrassed with my choice of cheering Kei up. I knew it was a stupid one and yet I had to try it.

Kei sighed and I could tell he was running a hand through his shaggy blond hair. Quickly he hugged me, and the next time he spoke his words were softer, more comforting, "Sho, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Thank you for cheering me up, I needed that. You just took me by surprise, that's all. It's not everyday that I'm used to _you _cheering _me _up. Remember, usually it's the other way around." He chuckled at this statement causing me to look up, a blush surely tinting my tan skin.

I graced him with the presence of my charming smile and nodded. "Of course, sometimes a role reversal is good for a relationship. Always remember that, Kei," I told him with the wink of my right eye.

He merely chuckled and hugged me tighter. I returned his embrace with as much enthusiasm, and soon, we were lightly kissing, Kei's mood instantly becoming lighter than what it had been when he woke up. Kei pulled out of the kiss first, his cheeks starting to tint with a light blush, and he looked around, as if for the first time noticing where he was at.

"Sho, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Kei?"

"When the hell did we get into the bed? I mean when I fell asleep we were last on the couch," Kei said, causing me to laugh.

"Well you would have noticed it if you hadn't slept so long, sleepy head," I mentioned and leaned in to kiss him again.

"If I'm a sleepy head, what does that make you? I should call you a -" Kei started to retaliate until I covered his lips with mine, enveloping his lips in a kiss once again. I was starting to love this way of shutting Kei up.

"Oh my god, I know how to make this day better!" I exclaimed, surely scaring the crap out of Kei.

"Do I even want to know what you have planned, Sho?" Kei questioned, probably suspicious of my motives.

"I was thinking that we should go out and get our hair done and buy some new clothes!" I replied grabbing Kei and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Sho, I…can't breathe!" I released him. "That's better. Now, that sounds like a great day! But, shouldn't we get dressed?"

I chuckled and released him from my loose grip I had him in, heading over to the dresser to grab some clothes to wear. Throwing on a pair of tight, black leather pants, I immediately went in search of a matching black shirt. I found the shirt and threw it on, turning to look at what Kei was wearing. My breath caught in my throat as I raked my eyes up and down his slender body, my mind taking in what he was wearing. Kei had on a pair of brown leather pants and that loose peasant cut shirt that he loved so much.

He smiled at me, surely laughing on the inside at my look. I probably looked like a kid in a candy shop, but I did not care. Kei was sexy, end of story. Walking over towards him, I quickly leaned my head down and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. Well, I had intended it to be a chaste kiss, however, Kei decided to wrap his arms around my neck and push me farther into the kiss. Of course, the fact that he had now slipped his tongue into my mouth, causing me to melt, did not help one bit. I pulled back, panting and blushing, and looked into Kei's eyes, instantly seeing the lust and love he held for me there.

Finally, after many more minutes of making out in the middle of our bedroom, we started towards the hair salon. I hope that this would cheer Kei up even more, I thought. Besides, it would not hurt to try out a new look. After all, change was always good, especially when the change made you look even sexier. Lightly, I grasped Kei's hand in mine and he smiled warmly at me, moving closer to me. I wrapped my arm protectively around his shoulders and he merely laughed at me, his arm going around my waist and his head falling against my shoulder.

"Sho, I was wondering about something," He sighed and we stopped so that I could face him.

"What is it, Kei?" My mind was racing. What could be wrong _now_? I pondered, before Kei started talking again.

"Well, I was thinking," He paused to lean over and kiss my neck causing me to shudder, "when are you planning on getting rid of this old trench coat?"

"WHAT?" I asked, not quite sure if I had heard him right. "You want me to do what?" He merely chuckled at me and shook his head. We continued walking like that in silence for a few more moments before Kei broke the silence.

"Sho…you're so childish sometimes," He joked and I playfully glared at him causing him to laugh even more.

We finally managed to make it to the salon, after many more debates on the trench coat. I was _not _giving that trench coat up for the world! I _loved _that thing! I looked around at all the different people in the salon, hoping no one would notice us or cause a scene or something stupid like that. A woman walked up to us. Her age seemed to be about twenty and she had shoulder-length hair that was tinted brown with honey and red highlights running through it. She had expressive jade eyes, and her smile was dazzling. It was almost as dazzling as mine was, _almost_.

"Hello, my name's Melody. That's a nice coat by the way," Melody said, motioning towards my white trench coat.

"See, I told you. Everyone loves my coat!" I hissed at Kei, but he merely laughed and I could hear Melody join in the laughter.

"My name's Kei and this idiot is Sho," Kei informed Melody and she nodded to each of us.

"Well, let's get you two seated and get to work shall we? What are you getting done today?" She asked, looking over each of us in turn as if picturing what she was going to do.

"Well, I want to try something completely new," Kei replied and I stared at him in wonder, thinking of all the possibilities he could mean.

* * *

You guys can DEFINATELY thank Hyde's new album Faith for this chapter being done. I was sitting around the other night bored and i was like grr! lol and i just started typing away and finished this chapter up! WEE! lol figured i'd just update so you guys can read it lol. I seriously don't know why they're at a salon i just thought it'd be random lol. Ok next chapter dunno how long it'll take me to finish but i'll have it up soon...i hope!

xxKei-Shoxx


	11. Note to my fans

Just wanted say something here. I know this isn't a chapter don't get mad at me! Lol…ne ways…this story is NOT (I repeat NOT) going on hiatus I'm just being lazy and not working on it lately. Don't worry though I will be coming back soon with a new chapter hopefully ….Just keep faithful with me for a little bit longer. Okay? YAY! Okay…well I'll stop writing now…hopefully I'll be back in the upcoming week or so w/ an update b/c I know you guys have been patiently waiting (even though there aren't that many ppl reading this fic . ) . Okay, well later then…

xxKei-Shoxx


	12. Chapter 11

**Kei**

I followed Melody through the various stations in the salon to a vacant seat. Sitting down, I watched as Sho sat down in the seat next to me, giving me his usual, charming grin. I shook my head and cracked a smile at him.

"So," Melody interrupted our silent moment, "what were you planning on getting done?"

"Well, just surprise me," I replied, flashing a forced smile. All I wanted was to get her to shut up so I could think. It's not like she was annoying or anything, it was just that I wanted to ponder my dream some more.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sho give me a questioning glance, but I brushed it off. I did not want to be mean to Sho; I just wanted some time to myself. Well, as much time as I could get to myself in a salon. At first, I began watching Melody get her various tools around and watched as she started trimming my hair and such. Then, slowly, my mind started drifting. First, I thought of obvious things: my love for Sho, my bloodlust, and my agitation at how worked up I was getting over a dream. Then, the longer I stayed in that state, the deeper my mind went. The next thing I knew, I was stuck within my dream once more. I knew I wasn't asleep this time, my subconscious was just replaying it, but either way I was scared. That dream elicited so much fear and panic within me that I haven't felt for years. The longer I was in my 'dream' the farther it played out until it was past the part it had stopped at when Sho had waken me up.

_When I turned to look at my savior the only thing I saw was more swirling, darkened shadows. Sighing in frustration, I looked back down towards the Earth and watched as different scenery passed by us. I was quite thankful that the beach had been left behind by us, yet now I wondered where he could possibly be taking us. I silently wondered how I was not being affected by the sunlight clearly shining down on both of us. I should have been burning by now, or technically a smoldering pile of ash because of the prolonged exposure to the sun. Somehow, he was protecting me. Suddenly, I felt something sharp stab me in the side of the head._

_"Ow!" I exclaimed looking around for what had harmed me. What I saw was…_

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!" Melody was crying as she rushed around me, checking a spot on my head: the same exact spot where I had been injured in my dream.

"What…happened?" I asked, my voice sounding groggy. I wasn't technically sleeping, so why was my voice so groggy sounding?

"Huh…what do you mean 'what happened'?" She turned to look at me, confusion clearly on her tear-stung face.

"I mean…nothing. It is okay. So, are you done?" I looked up at her and flashed a smile; even though it was forced, I don't think she could tell. My smile seemed to relax her a bit.

"Almost, I just need to touch up some things," She smiled back at me and went to stand behind me as she finished clipping some spots of my hair.

I caught Sho looking at me out of the corner of my eye, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. He wanted to know what had happened to me. It wasn't normal for me to just randomly space out and then let someone injure me. Personally, I was surprised my vampiric powers hadn't kicked in and protected me. It must be because of the bloodlust, I thought. Sighing, I realized that I had to go out feeding, and soon. Sho would probably need to go as well, I thought, so I must remember to ask him later to join me. Just as I was forcing my brain to remember that, I realized that Melody had started talking to me once again.

"Well, there you go! I hope you enjoy your new look!" She said and I looked up at her with a dumbfound expression on my face. Quickly, though, what she said made sense and I smiled at her.

"Yes, I will en- oh my God," I gasped as I glanced into the mirror for the first time since Melody had started on it.

"You don't like it?" She questioned, her face crestfallen.

"Like it? I love it! You're the best!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and hugging her tight. She started laughing and hugged me back. Sho was right; this had made my day much better.

Letting go of Melody, I turned to look in the mirror once more. I really did love my hair. Melody had apparently added hair extensions, making my hair go down past my shoulders, almost to mid-back. Before now, it had been colored a sandy-blond, now it was a dark, rich auburn color. I continued to stare at my hair until I saw Sho come up behind me in the mirror. His hair was as gorgeous as mine was now. Instead of the usual braids Sho kept his hair in, he now had it corn rowed, and apparently he had asked Melody's assistant to highlight it. With his hair like that, Sho was absolutely breathtaking.

After staring in the mirror for a couple of minutes, admiring each other's hair, we paid Melody and left. It was such a nice night outside. The sky wasn't cloudy, and there was a full moon high in the sky. As we walked down the sidewalk, Sho gently gripped my hand, lacing our fingers together. Today had been the best day ever. I watched as we started walking through the park, the trees passing by us. As I watched the trees, I felt a wave of fatigue wash over me. I suddenly stopped, surely scaring Sho, and held my hand to my head, as if that would help cure the spinning of the world around me. Slowly, I could feel my legs start to give out, and I was falling towards the ground. Sho was quick in catching me, ending up with me sitting in his lap curled against his chest. Everything started going in and out of focus, the world around me went from color to black and back again. I wondered what was going on. Nothing like this had happened to me before. I glanced up to see Sho's worried face above mine.

"Kei, what's wrong? Kei!" He screamed at me. His face was the last thing I saw before everything around me went dark.


	13. Chapter 12

Sigh Well I finally got this chapter done! Yayness, but sadly it'll be my last chapter for a little while. School, unfortunately, is starting back up Tuesday, and along with school, play season will be starting. Since I plan on doing the school play again this year, I'm going to be short on time especially with the homework load I'm anticipating. So yeah, it's going to be a while before I post a new chapter. Just so you guys know though, this story (like I said in the past) will **not** be going on hiatus, I'm just slow with updates. So, please just put up with me. I plan on finishing this story, I'm just hoping that I won't have to end it sooner than I want to. Okay then, onto the comments!

**Senshi of Ruin: **I hope your satisfied with this update! I'll try to work a little harder to get the next chapter up, just be patient! lol

**Orenji.no.Taiyou: **I'm glad that you were happy my story was updated. This'll prolly be the last update for a while. lol

**ShinyaXDie: **I'm happy that you loved that chapter, and I'm really happy that you've liked my story so far. It's nice that you're putting up with me and my slow writing. lol. The hair is smexeh, lol, I was suddenly hit to send them to a hair salon so therefore I did lol. And, yes, Sho _was_ scared shitless, XD lol.

Alright then, ladies and gentlemen, onto the long awaited chapter :D

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sho**

It seemed as if everything around me was moving in slow motion. I watched as Kei bent over and placed his hand on his face, apparently in pain. His movements scared me. I knew he had not been drinking blood lately, but was this one of the terrible side effects that he had so often spoke of? Then as if watching him in pain was not bad enough, I stared in horror as he slowly started falling, almost like an angel falling from grace. Quickly, I rushed to his side, catching him in mid-fall. Holding him like this made me think of one thing; my death. I remembered how Kei had held me as I slowly faded from the world of the living, only to be dragged back by Kei's love and vampire blood.

"Kei, what's wrong? Kei!" I screamed as I watched his eyes go in and out of focus until, finally, they slipped closed and he went limp in my arms.

I knew I needed to get him to a hospital or something, but I just couldn't bring myself to take him there. What would I say to them? How would I explain the strange situation of me bringing them an unconscious, blood-deprived vampire who they believed to be a harmless human? I let out a sigh as I realized I couldn't explain this predicament. Swiftly, I picked Kei up and hoisted him over my shoulder, immediately going to the curb by the park to fetch a cab. There was no way in Hell I could walk that far to the hospital. Even with vampire blood running through my system, there were still limits to what I could do, especially with a person over my shoulder.

After fetching a cab and loading Kei into the backseat with me, I gave the driver instructions to get to the hospital as quickly as he could. I think we set a world record in that cab: we ended up reaching the hospital in less than seven minutes. It would have been sooner if the driver wouldn't have been so scared to go over the speed limit. Seriously, where do they find these people? Hauling Kei from the backseat, I dragged him inside the emergency entrance watching as swarms of nurses and doctors grabbed him from my weakened grasp. They wouldn't even give me a chance to catch my breath, let alone think of an excuse to tell them, before they started throwing questions at me, one right after the other.

"What exactly is his condition?"

"What happened?"

"How long has he been like this?"

They never stopped. Staring at them, I had to calm my racing mind in order just to start processing what they were asking. Soon they became fed up with me, loaded Kei on a stretcher, and whisked him away from me without even telling me where they were taking him. I was sure they were going to take him to the emergency room, but I was worried with what they were going to find out and when I was going to be able to see and talk to Kei again. I had a feeling that I was going to have to wait a long time before I could ever see my lover again. God, my life was starting to get seriously bad lately.

I took a seat in one of the waiting seats and sat my head in my hands, wondering what the outcome of this situation would be. Letting out a sigh of frustration, I glanced at my watch, noticing that it was only midnight. What would I do when the time came for sunrise? I sighed again and leaned back in the chair, staring at the various nurses that hadn't been following Kei. They all bustled around, appearing to be doing their job, but I could tell they weren't. My sensitive ears picked up various conversations: some about men, missed periods, or just stupid things girls talked about. Groaning, I decided that all the tension in my body needed to be released. Quickly, I stepped outside again, into the brisk night and lit a cigarette, inhaling the smoke deeply.

Glancing around the shadowy streets lightened only by street lamps, I noticed that I was the only one out here besides the late-night drinkers and whores. A normal mortal would be worried about being attacked by these drunkards and floozies, but a vampire had nothing to fear in the night. In my opinion, vampires _owned_ the night. It was just common sense that vampires owned the night since we were forced to live during it.

Every once in a while, my mind would start wondering what was wrong with Kei. Could it be some human disease or could it be more deadly than that? It couldn't possibly be a human disease, or else Kei's vampiric defenses would have easily gotten rid of it. So then, what was it? Releasing an angry sigh, I dropped the cigarette I had been smoking for the past couple of minutes to the ground, stomping it out harshly. Things just didn't seem to add up with the symptoms Kei was going through. Then a thought popped into my mind: Would Kei make it through tonight? Would I get to hold my lover in my arms once this night was over? I could feel a sob start to make its way into my throat, a sure tell sign that I would cry soon. I just had to get away from that hospital, if not for my sake then for Kei's. If he woke up and saw me crying, or knew that I had been crying over him, he would be severely upset and feel guilty.

Rushing back into the hospital, I went to the nurse's station locating the nurse that was on the clock at this hour. The nurse on duty was slender, and I could only guess that if she were standing she would be about my height. Her hair was just past her ears, layered, and had streaks of green and purple highlights in it. Her eye shadow she wore matched her hair, and her eyes were the color of jade. She was stunning and I wondered why such a stunning young girl would possibly be working the night shift. She was staring at the computer, clearly bored, puffing a breath of annoyance when something on the computer aggravated her. Shyly, I cleared my throat to catch her attention. She glanced up at me, annoyance written on her features.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a monotone voice. I could tell she didn't really care if she could help me or not.

"Um…yes, I would like to inform you that I am leaving and I would like to be updated on my friend's condition that I brought in. His name was Kei," I replied watching as she turned back to the computer, clicking a few keys and moving the mouse around.

"Yes, Kei, the guy with the strange condition," She reported after finding his file.

"Here is the number you can reach me at with the information," I dug in my pocket, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen, writing down my cell phone number for her. She took it and clicked away at her computer again, entering my number into the database.

"Alright, and your name is?" She gave me a look that said I was stupid for not mentioning something that important.

"My name's Sho and you are?" I replied, shifting uncomfortably. I just wanted to get home and sleep this day away.

"Oh, my name's Aurora. Sho, if anything happens I'll make sure to have the nurses call you, don't worry about that."

"Thanks," I replied, waving and walking away, heading straight for the home Kei and I shared together.

When I arrived home, it was hard walking into the silent, lonely house. It would be strange sleeping by myself tonight. Normally, I would curl up next to Kei and fall asleep peacefully in his arms, listening to his soft breathing. Quickly, I stripped off the trench coat I had been wearing all night, throwing it over a random chair in the living room. Leaving all the lights off, I made my way back to our shared bedroom, stripping down to my boxers, and fell onto the bed, not even bothering to pull back the sheets. Soon, I was asleep and forgot all about the terrible events of this day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not exactly sure what possessed me to add the random person in there, but yeah. I love her hair and make up. It's something that I'd do lol. Anyways, once again, please be patient with me :D

xxKei-Shoxx


	14. Chapter 13

**Kei**

_Swirling mist surrounded me in the darkened void I was standing within. I couldn't tell which way was front or back, and I had a fear that if I took a step in any direction I would fall into a bottomless pit. I was alone. I had no idea where I was, but I knew I was in a different dimension where Sho was not present and he would never be. I brushed a strand of stray hair from my face and sighed, registering the fact that my breath made no sound when it left my mouth. Once again, I looked around to survey my surroundings. All that was in this world was swirling mist and darkness. Perhaps I was locked within my own heart. That would make since, since a vampire's heart is black and cold and contains no emotions whatsoever. That's why I hadn't wanted to change Sho. His heart would become like this, and he would change from the lovable boy I used to know to a cold heartless monster as I am._

_I wanted to cry out into the darkness, scream at it to give my Sho back his childish behavior. Don't make him like me, I wanted to beg. If there were some way I could change this, I would in a heartbeat, figuratively speaking of course. I wanted to just rush from this place and hold Sho in my arms. When he died, I had no idea what to do. I had no choice but to change him and make him like me, but now I regretted the decision. It was brash and not thought out and it took this place to make me realize that. Yet, once the process was completed, there was no way to reverse it. He would stay that way until he stepped into the sunlight, ending his life just as Luka had. Suddenly tears sprang to life in my eyes, and it took all my will power to hold them inside myself. Even if no one were around me, I would not show any signs of weakness._

_This was my trial. This trial would test my strength and love for Sho. Whether I survived the pressures of my own heart would be determined by my strength. I began walking in a direction I guessed to be forward, keeping my eyes open for any clue as to how I could escape this Hell I had created over the past centuries. My footfalls made no sounds, almost as if they were not landing on solid ground. They must be landing on something solid; it's not possible to just walk on air. Although a vampire can fly, they can't go against the laws of nature and physics. A breeze-like mist slapped my face, sending a chill down my spine._

_"Oh, Sho, when will I get to see you again?" I whispered into the void, and for once I actually heard this sound. "If this is what I must overcome to see you again, I will surpass it. Our love can't be destroyed that easily."_

_The mist stopped roiling, and it began clearing a path in front of me. Apparently I was supposed to follow this path to my test. I continued walking on the path. This time, my feet made an echoing sound and I awkwardly wondered why I was just now beginning to hear the most obvious things. The path continued on for some time, and I was starting to become exhausted from all the walking. My legs were about to give out before a blinding light finally revealed itself at the end of the path. I kept walking toward the light, and when I passed through the gate between the dark roiling mists and the brightly lit mysterious room, my eyes adjusted to find Son sitting on a well decorated chair. I could only assume that the chair was supposed to represent a throne of some sort. A gasp escaped me, and for the first time since I arrived in this world, I wished that I hadn't heard it. Apparently Son had heard it as well, seeing as a smirk began to form on his lips._

_"Surprised, Kei?" He asked, situating himself in the chair to be more comfortable._

_"Son, you're supposed to be dead. Sho killed you himself. I was there, I saw it with my own eyes," I almost yelled at him. I was flabbergasted; this was the last thing I expected to see._

_ "You don't know where you are yet, Kei?" He replied, standing up from his position on his "throne" and walking toward me. "Well then, let me tell you where you are. You're stuck in this prison that you and Sho, the man that I loved so much _more _than you, sent me to. You're in the Underworld, you're in Hell…"_


	15. Chapter 14

Completely sorry about the lack of update. I'm budgeting my time between this and another story revolving around my life (sorta) lol. But for those avid readers of mine this is quite a lengthy chapter in my opinion and I promise to work a bit more with my time to get this story finished up! Gomen, please be patient with me!!

* * *

**Sho**

It was hard waking up the next evening. I was used to having Kei's soft breathing in my ear, slowly awakening me in a gentle way. Upon awakening, I stretched out my hand feeling the opposite side of the bed for my lover. I quickly came to my senses, instantly sitting up and looking around. It took me a second to realize that Kei wasn't here. He was stuck in that hospital bed with a condition that no one knew anything about. I swallowed a sob and curled myself into a ball under the covers. Soon, a few tears were escaping fiercely from my icy eyes. It was going to be hard without Kei here, and who knew how long he would be away from me.

I dragged myself out of bed a few minutes later. Heading over to the dresser, I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and walked out into the hallway. Making my way to the bathroom, I decided to get a shower and freshen up before I went to check on Kei's condition. Stripping out of my sweats, I turned on the water and let it become warm. The shower was cold when I first stepped into the spray, but soon my body adjusted to the spray and I stood under it for sometime just thinking. My mind continuously drifted to Kei. I couldn't help but think of my lover and what was wrong with him. I was worried to death.

Stepping out of the shower, I reached blindly for the towel rack, feeling for my towel. I dried off my face and gasped when an unmistakable fragrance wafted to my nose. Placing the towel to my nose again, I sniffed and almost began crying immediately. It was _Kei's _towel. I was sent into another worrying fit when I remembered that Kei was still in the hospital for an unknown reason.

I made my way into our shared bedroom next, picking out my outfit from the closet: a blood red t-shirt, a pair of black leather pants, and a pair of black combat boots. After dressing, I made my way out to the white convertible, instantly starting it with the intention of driving to the hospital to check on Kei's condition and keep him company.

The room was dreary, dark and sad. A sob choked itself in my throat at the sight of Kei lying helpless and limp in the hospital bed. I couldn't stand to see Kei lying so stiff in that hospital bed. The beeping of the machines pounded in my head until I couldn't handle it anymore. There was a barely audible shuffle of a nurse's shoes behind me. I didn't bother turning around to look at her. She probably wasn't going to have good news anyways.

"Your name is Sho, right?" The nurse asked. I could only nod my head numbly in reply.

"He's really bad; the doctors aren't exactly sure what's wrong with him. His body just seems beyond the point of repair. Is there anything I can get for you?" There was another nod from me, this time a negative one. I heard her shuffle from the room and I took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Kei," I whispered my voice barely audible and beginning to crack, "dear, I love you. Come back to me. Tell me what's wrong. Please…" I wrapped Kei's hand within mine and gently placed it against my cheek. Faintly, I could feel Kei's index finger twitch.

Gasping, I moved our hands and looked at Kei's face. His face was still peaceful and serene. I glanced back to his hand checking to see if I was imagining things. His index finger lay still. I couldn't be imagining things, vampires don't hallucinate unless they're lacking blood, and I just fed last night. His finger had to have moved.

There was a rustle and a groan from the bed. My eyes shifted up so fast I thought the room was spinning. Kei's eyelids twitched and soon they slowly opened, taking in the foreign lights that blinded him. Immediately his eyes shut again and he held them closed tightly together.

"Too bright?" I asked kindly, watching for a reaction. A slight nod came from Kei and I momentarily let go of his hand to dim the lights as low as they would go.

"Better?"

"Much better," He rasped out, his lips parched.

"Kei, what happened?"

"Can't talk…need blood." I glanced at the door making sure the nurse wasn't going to sneak in on us. I withdrew my knife that I kept in my boot, and made a gash along the vein in my wrist. Gently, I placed my wrist against Kei's lips and hissed as he began harshly suckling the wound. After a moment, I withdrew and watched the wound heal.

"Thanks, Sho," Kei replied, his lips doused in blood.

"What happened, Kei?" I pressed him again.

"Blood dehydration, Sho, I'm sorry."

"But, Kei, you were feeding before this happened-" Kei shook his head.

"I hadn't been feeding. It just became too _disgusting_ for me."

"But you have to feed, you're a vampire!"

"I know, and it's just becoming tedious." Kei averted his eyes to his other hand that contained his IV.

"Kei-"

"Sho, can we talk about this later? I just came out of a blood dehydration coma." He was becoming agitated with me, I could tell.

"Okay, Kei, I'm going to go home and come back to take you home tomorrow."

"What did I do, Sho?" Kei was worried looking.

"Nothing, love, I've been here all night and it's almost dawn."

"Okay, I love you, Sho," Kei leaned up to meet me in a kiss.

"Love you too," I replied and left, closing the door behind me.

I needed to remove myself from Kei. The truth he had entrusted to me was a complete shock. Kei hadn't been feeding, so that's what caused him to collapse. It was something so stupid and irresponsible! Every vampire had to feed; it was just common knowledge for all vampires. The lack of blood wouldn't kill Kei; however it made him so weak that his body just collapsed because of the exhaustion. I could see his face lighten up once my blood touched his lips.

These thoughts resounded in my head as I made my way to the convertible. How could Kei do something that foolish and not expect me to be extremely enraged with him? If it had to come to the point that I would have to monitor his feeding, then I would. I would do everything in my power to keep him alive and healthy. Starting up the car, I pulled from the parking lot, heading home, my mind heavy with all of my thoughts.

When I entered the house, I took in the redundant scenery. Could this have caused Kei's boredom with blood? Suddenly a fire ignited within me and a fury began to overtake me. A growl ripped itself from my throat and I attacked everything I could find in the room. I overturned the tables with hatred, throwing dishes everywhere watching as they broke when they made contact with the floors and walls. I wasn't frustrated anymore, now I was pissed with Kei. He worried me for an immature reason.

Making my way to the bedroom, I took in what I could destroy in here. The clothes in the closet and dresser became strewn everywhere. Looking up, I caught my reflection in the dresser mirror. Infuriation and chaos enveloped my features, almost appearing as a wild beast. My eyes pulsated with a hidden radiating light, giving them an almost devilish glow. I had never seen that portrayed in my eyes before. My fangs were protruding slightly from my closed mouth and they were awfully close to puncturing my lips. I couldn't stand looking at the evil staring back at me. My fist connected and the glass shattered, fragments of it stabbing my fist.

The blood began pouring even though the wounds were already healing around the glass fragments. Steadily, I picked each fragment my hand, licking the blood that spurted from each wound before it finally closed, leaving only a faint scar. Slowly the blood sedated me, and in a few moments I was exhausted. Falling on the bed, my mind shut off and I passed into sleep before the dawn made its appearance.


	16. Chapter 15Epilogue

Alright, so this is the final chapter and epilogue. I just tossed them in together. I'm sad this is coming to an end because this story has been a crazy ride lol. But anyways, thanks to everyone for all the support and love and kindness throughout the writing of this story. I love every one of you!! And please enjoy this final installment. I will now have time to focus on my other story (the one revolving around my life-sorta) and I hope to create some other stories in the future! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

**Kei**

The stark white walls oppressed any happiness I might have felt from waking from my coma or from seeing my lover waiting by my side. I wondered how long I had been captive in this "prison". Stretching, I heard various joints crack and a sigh of relief escaped me. My thoughts began wandering and I became curious as to what Sho was doing at this moment. I glanced at the heavily curtained window and say a small ray of sunlight slipping past the barricade. So it was daytime. That means that Sho would be resting, saving his energy for later when he came to rescue me from this Hell.

I sighed looking around the hospital room. There was nothing out of the ordinary for a hospital room. A phone sat on the bedside table along with a single rose in a small pale pink vase. Sho had left the rose for me. The only chair in the room sat beside my bed. The television in the room sat directly in front of my bed on a TV stand. That was all that this room contained besides the bathroom and I couldn't see it from where I was lying. It appeared that the only thing to do in this room was sleep and listen to my vitals being recorded. Laying my head down, I returned to the darkness, knowing it wouldn't keep me captive this time around.

I awoke to rustling some odd hours later. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the scenery around me. Sho was unpacking an outfit for me so I could finally be relieved of my annoying hospital apparel. When he caught sight of my awakening, a smile graced his features. He was more than likely excited to see that I hadn't left him again. Returning the gracious smile, I stretched and moved into a comfortable position, never once taking my eyes from Sho.

Sho finished laying my outfit on the bed and grabbed a seat in his usual chair. There was a moment of silence between us. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was a familiar silence that's welcome between lovers. Locking eyes with Sho, I caught various emotions within his eyes: frustration, anger, sadness, betrayal, and the least noticeable: happiness.

"What's wrong, Sho?" I questioned.

"Nothing, Kei, I'm just excited you're being released today."

"Then why don't your eyes show it? You seem to be lacking any form of happiness, especially for me." I forcefully stated, glaring him in the eyes.

"I am happy, Kei, I'm just confused as to why you stopped feeding. Didn't you wonder how I would feel?"

"I did, Sho, I really did. I just couldn't handle the feeding, killing innocent people just so I could survive. We're abominations, Sho! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" I was on the verge of tears and anger right now.

"But you have to-"

"I've been doing it longer than you, Sho, for hundreds of years! Do you _not _think it gets immoral and annoying after that many years?"

"Yes, I imagine it gets like that. I haven't been a vampire-"

"Are you stupid enough to mention what we are in public?" I was shocked. I know he's younger than me, but he knows the rules of secrecy.

"Sorry, Kei, you're just frustrating me right now."

"I know I am. I'm the one who should be sorry. You've done nothing but keep me company while I was in that coma and here I am just attacking you for stupid reasons," I apologized, my eyes leaving Sho's averting to the baby-blue hospital blanket.

We both caught the shuffling down the hall coming towards us, and quickly our conversation ended. Shortly, the nurse entered my room carrying my release papers. She was a cross nurse who, from what I could tell, didn't want to be there. She handed the papers to Sho and turned on her heel to leave. When the nurse left, Sho helped me from the bed and dressed me. Once that task was taken care of, we checked out and made our way to the convertible, Sho driving both of us home.

When we walked in the house, I took in the interior. Everything seemed as if I had just left the house this morning. Everything was normal: the tables and chairs were in place. I was finally home, far away from that depressing emotionless void in which I was trapped. Finally, I was reunited with my lover. Nothing could make this day any better. Nothing, that is, until I made my way into our shared bedroom.

I was completely stuck in a state of shock. The room was absolutely beautiful. Candles adorned the various surfaces and the flickering candlelight gave a soft sensuality to the room. Turning around, I came face to face with Sho, his smiling features glowing in the soft light. Returning the smile, I gave Sho an enormous hug, letting all of my tension and frustration flow out of my body into the universe. Leaning up, I graced Sho with a quick peck on the lips and made my way sensually towards the bed, beckoning yet daring Sho to follow.

With an impious smile, Sho accepted my invitation, making his way over to our bed. Pulling him back with me, our lips met and immediately our tongues battled for dominance. It seemed like a century since I had felt those petal soft lips on my own. Slowly, my hands found their own way to Sho's back, gripping his shirt forcefully. Sho's hands submerged themselves under my shirt, lightly caressing my stomach.

Our kiss continued on passionately, the lust quickly rising between us. It had been awhile since we had been this close, especially on an emotional level. Making their way to Sho's hair, my hands entangled themselves in his beautiful man. We broke the kiss momentarily to catch our breath, and in that small amount of space, a whimper escaped me. There was a chuckle from above me, and silently I glared at Sho. Lightly, he began nuzzling my neck and faintly I could hear him whisper 'I love you'. A smile graced my lips at hearing this and the joy consumed me. Sho continued to nibble at my neck, causing the passion to rise ever more in my system. I began to lose my self-control, needing more and more of Sho's delicate kisses and lustful advances.

Sho broke his teasing to begin lightly tugging on my shirt. I complied quickly, lifting my arms so he could pull the annoying garment off me. Following suit, Sho's shirt landed on the ground next to mine. Next, I began undoing Sho's belt and began tugging his pants down his legs. I felt like a giddy school girl. It had been so long since I had seen Sho and all of his glory; being cooped in that hospital bed in a coma really did a number on one's sex drive. Somewhere between the removal of Sho's pants and my various sexual thoughts, Sho had managed to remove my pants and had begun tease me mercilessly. The night continued like that: passion, teasing, and multiple rounds of love making

It had been six months since I was released from the hospital, and things have continued to get better. Sho had been watching me like a hawk and making sure that I have been feeding as routinely as I should. It makes me feel like a child again, but then I realize how much he cares about me to go through this much effort to make sure I'm healthy and don't have another collapsing attack.

The moon was bright and shining directly into the window in which I was sitting. The night was cool and a little breezy. It was perfect for my taste. Hot weather just annoyed me. I could see no one walking the streets, and I had anticipated that. It was late at night and I suspected that I was the only one crazy enough to be awake at this hour. Well, I guess it wasn't that crazy considering it was the only time I could be awake.

Soft shuffling footsteps could be heard behind me. Without even turning around I could guess the identity of my guest. Soon a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and I was within Sho's tight grasp. His musky scent was filling my nostrils and it reminded me of the first time I fell in love with him. Sho leaned down and softly planted a quick peck on my cheek on top of my blush that was starting to form. Turning around in the window, I grabbed Sho's hands and looked him straight in the eye.

"Thank you," I said, honesty etched on my features.

"For what?" Sho replied confused.

"Everything…"


End file.
